


Distance

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Shun's last visit from college and Sora misses him terribly.  When he finally comes home, they enjoy what little time they have together before distance separates them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the YGO Ship Olympics.  
> Preyshipping Team, 1st Submission. (Prompt: “Thrilling, isn’t it?”) + (Challenge: Games)
> 
> I'm not too sure what to tag this as, so if anyone has a suggestion you are more than welcome to share.
> 
> Please enjoy and please vote for our team.

Sora missed Shun so much.  It had only been a few months since Shun’s last visit from college but Sora missed him more than anything.  He missed being able to cuddle with him on his parent’s old, beat up couch on the weekend.  He missed holding Shun’s hand.  Mostly he missed waking up to Shun’s warm kisses in the morning.

            When Shun had been accepted to a nice college, Sora had been so happy for him.  Still, it put so many miles between that a quick visit seemed nearly impossible.  Shun had hesitated, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to leave Sora behind but Sora begged him to go.  Sora could wait a few years until he finished high school.

            Now his graduation was only a few months away.  If he could hold on until then, he could finally be reunited with Shun and leave his parent’s miserable house behind.  He couldn’t wait until the day he could be free from their rules and judgement.  The only thing that could keep living here tolerable was being able to call Shun or to spend the night at Yuuya’s house.

            Sora sighed to himself, rolling over in bed.  He hated mornings.  He much rather stay in bed all day.  The only thing that made it better were the early morning messages he would receive from Shun and the promise of sugary cereal waiting in the kitchen.

            He dragged himself into the kitchen to get his breakfast.  He had just started to pour the milk into his bowl when he heard his phone chime its familiar tune.  Sora sat in his chair and read his new message.

 

~♥Shun♥~:

Good morning.

 

You:

nothing about mornings are

good

 

            Sora could almost hear Shun laughing at his sour response.  He waited another minute before Shun answered.  This time he sent a selfie of himself laying in his bed.  Sora blushed at the idea of being able to lay with him. 

            Shun looked sleepy in the picture and his eyes are that darker gold that Sora missed seeing in the morning.  Shun had a half smile on his face, one that is full of adoration meant just for Sora.

            Sora sighed to himself as he takes his own picture and sends it to Shun.  He was sure he looked like a mess but part of him knew that Shun loved seeing him with his hair in tangles and his shirt crumpled.

           

~♥Shun♥~:

I have something to make

your morning sweeter.

 

You:

is it candy? （￣ー￣）

 

~♥Shun♥~:

It’s much better than candy.

 

You:

what could be better than

candy

 

~♥Shun♥~:

I’m coming home tonight

for my semester break.

 

            Sora couldn’t believe it.  He had to reread the message a few times before it sunk in.  He smiled, excited.  Shun was coming home!  Shun would be in his arms again in less than 24 hours. 

            He jumped up, early knocking over his chair in his excitement.  He held up his phone again to reply.  It took a few tries because his hands shook so much.

 

You:

really? you’re coming home?

 

~♥Shun♥~:

I’ll be home by eight.

 

You:

this is better than candy

will you come over tonight?

 

~♥Shun♥~:

Of course, I miss you too

much to be separated

from you for another day.

 

You:

i can’t wait

♡＾▽＾♡

 

            Sora couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.  Everything just felt so perfect.  Shun was coming home.  Finally after months of separation, they could see each other again.

            He must have seemed high when he went to school because Yuuya had asked him what was wrong.  Yuuya’s face fell when Sora told him the good news.  Yuuya moaned to himself, hiding his face into his desk.

          “Yuzu wanted me to tell Yuuto that Shun would be coming home today but I forgot.  She’s going to kill me,” Yuuya moaned, his voice muffled into his desk.

            “I’m sure Ruri has told him,” Sora comforted, collecting his books so he could head home, “I’ll see you next week, Yuuya,”

            “Hopefully, if I manage to survive.  If you don’t hear from me next week, it’s because Yuzu killed me,” Yuuya moaned.

            Sora laughed, shaking his head as he left.

 

            Sora practically skipped home.  He felt so happy that he could barely contain himself.  Soon Shun would be more than a voice on the phone; he would be here right in front of him again.

            Sora tried to keep busy while he waited for Shun.  They had agreed that Shun would come around eleven so he could spend some time with his family first before Sora could dominate his attention.  Sora did his homework in the meantime, trying to finish what he could.  There was so much since he had the next few days of school off.

            He couldn’t sit still.  He walked around the house, fixing crooked picture frames as he passed them by.  He waited for the doorbell to ring, his heart beating faster as the minutes dragged by.  He checked his phone for any new messages from Shun every few minutes just to find his inbox empty.

            Eventually he found himself staring into the mirror, trying to fix himself up.  He combed his hair smooth and argued with himself over whether he should tie it up or leave it loose.  He sighed, tying it up in the end.  He had just finished when he heard the doorbell ring.

            Sora swung the door open, smiling widely at Shun.  He was really here, finally after months of separation he was home.

            Sora barely has time to register anything before Shun swept him up into his arms. The two of them turned into a giggling mess as they kiss each other. Their kisses are sloppy at first, messy from the giggles before they melt into deeper and longer kisses.

            They felt exhilarated to be together again. They collapsed into the floor together and did nothing but hold each other and explore all the things they missed. Sora ran his fingers over Shun’s lips and across his cheek while Shun ran his hands over Sora’s thighs and hips.

            They spent the next few hours on Sora’s bed.  They sat, legs intertwined and fingers laced together, and talked.  They talked about school and what course Sora wanted to take for college. They spoke about Yuuya and his brothers, then Shun’s sisters. Shun complained about his roommate, rolling his eyes as he explained what it was like to have a business major constantly criticizing his money spending habits.

            Eventually the conversation moved on to Sora’s parents.  Sora groaned, saying it was getting harder to handle the pressure.  He sighed, saying that he would spend weeks at Yuuya’s house just to avoid them.  Yuuya’s mother was always nice to him so at least he’d always have a place to go.

            Shun always looked sad and worried whenever Sora spoke about his family.  Sora’s parents didn’t approve of their relationship.  They much rather have Sora end it and concentrate on following his father’s footsteps to becoming a politician.

            The conversation turned into kissing, soft and sweet at first but growing fast into something deeper and rougher.  Sora moaned quietly, enjoying the taste of Shun’s mouth and tongue.  He was breathless, trying to satiate his cravings for Shun.

            He could feel Shun’s hands pulling and tugging at his clothing until he was completely undressed.  He straddled Shun, feeling a little silly as Shun gazed at him. Shun reached back into Sora’s hair to remove the annoying hair tie that captured Sora’s beautiful hair.

            “There,” Shun sighed, content, “That’s better,”

            Sora blushed, turning his head away, “I-it’s your turn. Take off your clothes,”

            Shun smiled, feeling a little smug that he could still make Sora stutter and blush.  He removed his own clothes, letting them pile on the floor along with Sora’s.  He moved until Sora was lying under him, his face still pink from Shun’s earlier comment.

            Sora wrapped his legs around Shun’s waist and ran his hand down Shun’s back. He felt a shudder run along Shun’s spine, excitement coursing through his body.

            “No one is home,” Sora reminded quietly, kissing Shun lightly before whispering into his ear, “We can be as loud as we want,”

            Shun laughed, his voice already husky, “As loud as we want?”

            “As loud as we want,”

            “That’s thrilling, isn’t it? I’m going to have to make you moan my name, then,”

            Sora heart rate increased, excited by Shun’s words.  He swallowed, feeling himself grow hard.  He heard Shun searching his bedside table’s drawer for the condoms and lube.  Shun handed him a foil pack, which took Sora a moment to open because his hands were shaking too much from excitement.

            “Are you ready?” Shun asked, positioning himself.

            Sora took a deep breath, bracing himself by gripping onto Shun’s shoulders, “I’m ready,”

            Shun was careful as he slipped his lubed fingers into Sora.  He heard Sora whine when he found the spot that felt like heaven. Shun smiled to himself, nothing had changed.  He still knew how to make Sora tremor and moan.

            Sora gripped Shun’s shoulders harder, moaning, “Don’t stop,” he begged.

            Shun didn’t answer, he was concentrating too much on what he was doing to Sora.

            “Ahh,” Sora moaned, “Shun..”

            Saying his name won Sora a breathless laugh from Shun.

            “I told you I would make you moan my name,”

            “Then… make me… moan it again,” Sora moaned, twitching when Shun pressed his fingers in again.

            “Is that a challenge, Shiun'in? You know I can’t turn down a challenge from you,” Shun smiled, panting a little.

            “Do it, Shun. Make me scream your name. We’ll make it a game,”

            Shun laughed again, “A game?  Why not?  If you scream first, you’ll lose.  If you can make me scream first, then I’ll let you have the win.  If I win though, you have to promise me something,”

            “What do you want?” Sora asked, curious.

            Shun smiled but said nothing. Instead he leaned in to nibble Sora’s ear. His breath was hot and it tickled Sora’s neck.  Sora’s head swam; he was almost delirious as Shun moved down to bite his collarbone.

            Sora squirmed a little, he wanted to moan and whine but he refused to let Shun win. It was so hard, especially when Shun knew exactly where and how to touch him. He could feel Shun’s teeth against his collarbone, biting into his skin. He whined, enjoying the warm sensation too much to keep quiet.

            When Shun began to kiss his neck, his hot breath was almost unbearable. His kisses left Sora feeling light headed and dizzy.  Shun stopped, coming up for a quick, soft kiss across Sora’s lips.  It left him feeling even more flustered than when Shun had bit him.

            Shun repositioned himself, asking Sora once more if he’s ready.  Sora nodded, laying back, relaxing as Shun tenderly ran his hands over his thighs.  Shun slipped in, careful and slow, measuring Sora’s response and whether he was hurting him.

            Sora put his hand to his mouth to try and silence the moan that wants to escape his teeth.  He managed to bite his moan back, but Shun failed to silence himself.  Shun sighed, clenching his teeth as he moved in deeper.

            Sora smiled, Shun was just as weak as he was.  He was about to tease Shun for crying out but Shun did something unexpected. He held Sora tightly, twisting around until Sora was on top. He smiled smugly, running his hands over Sora’s hips, helping him move up and down.

            “Ch-cheater,” Sora muttered, biting back another moan.

            “All you said was that I had to make you scream my name. You never told me how,” Shun said breathlessly, “I’m going to win and claim my prize from you,”

            Sora struggled to hold back another wail, but he couldn’t and he called out Shun’s name quietly.

            “You’ll have to be a little louder than that, Sora,” Shun teased.

            Shun moved, taking Sora into his hand and pumping him tenderly.  Sora wriggled, heat building up inside of him until it’s so hot that he can barely breathe.

            “Shun…” Sora moaned, “Nnrghh,”

            Sora could hear Shun’s breathing hitch, “Say my name, Sora. Please, it feels so good,”

            Sora shook his head, stubborn as always, “N-no, not until you say mine,”

            Shun laughed, shaking the bed and making Sora fidget in pleasure.  Shun propped himself up on his elbows, taking Sora’s face in one hand to kiss him again. He felt so warm and he couldn’t move away with Shun’s hand locked into his hair.

            Shun finally pulled away, leaving Sora gasping for air. He was lost, completely lost in the gold of Shun’s eyes.  He could feel Shun pumping him again, squeezing and touching him in all the right places. 

            The heat in him built up higher and higher until he couldn’t handle it anymore.  He came, his heart pounding loud in his head.  He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, all he could feel was absolute, pure pleasure.

            “Shun…” he moaned loudly, defeated.

            Shun smiled to himself victoriously.  He kissed Sora’s forehead before he twisted them around again so that Sora was on the bottom again.  He moved in and out, thrusting, concentrating on the heat and on the quiet, mewling sounds Sora made.

            Sora watched from his position, enjoying the faces Shun made.  He watched as Shun grinded his teeth and as sweat dripped down his face.  Sora let his hands run along Shun’s ribs, pressing in to feel the muscle there.

            He knew exactly which places would make Shun gasp and writhe.  He had lost the game, but he would still have his fun watching Shun unravel.

            “Shun,” Sora called, moaning his name. 

            Shun cried out, breathless, “Again, please.  Say my name again,”

            “Shun,” Sora cried again, smiling as Shun began to squirm.

            Shun panted, coming.  He called out Sora’s name, slurring the syllables together in the heat of pleasure.  He pulled out, collapsing next to Sora, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He ran a hand through his hair. It was another moment before he could speak again.

            “Wow,” he sighed, “You can still turn me into a mess,”

            “Even after so long,” Sora sighed, cuddling into Shun’s side, “I’m happy it’s still easy,”

            Shun laughed, still a little breathless, “I won, I want my prize,”

            “I still don’t know what you want,” Sora muttered, still unhappy from losing.

            “This,” Shun murmured, kissing Sora lightly on the lips.

            “That’s it?  Just a kiss?” Sora asked, “I was going to make you buy me candy and all you want is a kiss? Why would you waste your prize on something you already can have?”

            Shun smiled, “It’s called romance, Sora.  Look it up in a dictionary,”

            Sora rolled his eyes, snuggling closer.

            “I’ll still buy you candy if you want.  You know I’d buy it for you whenever you want,”

            “It’s not as fun when you want to do it,” Sora muttered like it was obvious.

            They were both quiet for another moment, cuddling together on Sora’s too small bed.

            “I’m going to miss this when you go,” Sora sighed, “I’m going to miss you,”

            “It’s only a few more months,” Shun comforted, “That’s not so bad,”

            “It’s bad enough,”

            Shun kissed Sora’s forehead and then his eyes.  Sora’s eyes were wet, filling with tears at the thought of Shun leaving.

            “Do you have any idea how much I love you, Sora?” Shun asked, “Any idea at all?”

            “A lot?” Sora asked, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

            “More than a lot,” Shun smiled, “I’m trying so hard.  I’m trying to do my best so that one day; maybe we can have a family together,”

            “Is this your way of proposing?” Sora teased.

            “Maybe,” Shun sighed, “We’re too young for that right now.  I was just thinking that maybe one day, in the future, we could get married and adopt a few children and maybe have a dog,”

            “This is your way of proposing,” Sora muttered, “You’re ridiculous, Shun,”

            “I know,”

            Sora was quiet for a moment, “Yes,”

            “Yes?” Shun asked, confused.

            “Yes.  I’ll marry you one day and we can have kids but I’d much rather have a cat than a dog,”

            Shun laughed, shaking the bed, “A cat _and_ a dog,”

            Sora shook his head, smiling.  Shun always knew what to say to him.  He kissed Shun, wrapping his arms around his neck so he couldn’t escape.

 

            When Shun had to go back to college, Sora was there to say goodbye.  He hugged Shun tightly, not wanting to let go.

            “I’ll be back soon,” Shun reminded, “After finals,”

            “I’ll see you then,” Sora tried to smile.

            Shun kissed him, lifting him off the ground so he didn’t have to bend so far.  He sighed sadly when he had to let go.  He waved goodbye before getting into his car to leave.  Sora watched him go, his heart aching and tears in his eyes.  He heard his phone buzz, indicating a new message.

 

 

~♥Shun♥~:

I miss you already.

 

You:

i miss you too


End file.
